plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ Universe: Invasion
NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO BE ADDED, ADD YOUR CHARACTERS YOURSELF. PvZ Universe: Invasion is a roleplay made by Reap. It features all the Boot-legs. Seasons Season 1 Boot-leg Plants appear. The alliance between them starts, and the big battle between Plants and their well known enemy flames up. Season 2 Boot-leg Zombies, V2 Boot-legs and a new Booter appear. The cavemen appear, and the Z.O.M.B.I.Es are built NOW. Characters Reap Season 1 *Boot-leg Blover *Boot-leg Flaming Pea *Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Boot-leg Magnet-shroom *Boot-leg Torchwood *Blover *The Booter Season 2 *The 2nd Booter *Boot-leg Blover *Boot-leg Flaming Pea *Boot-leg Torchwood * Blover * Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Boot-leg Water Pea (incase Tra isn't on) *Boot-leg Hypno-shroom *Sucky *Ryzageddon *Boot-leg Ghost Pepper *Tangle Kelp Season 3 *The 3rd Booter *Boot-leg Bloverr V1 *Boot-leg Blover V3 *Boot-leg Hurrikale *Blover *Sucker Plant *Tangle Kelp *Lemon *Lily Seed Pod *Point Rose *Vine Crane *Mystery Berry S.O.A.P. Games * Rosemerry * Boot-leg Rosemerry WMag Season 1 *Chicken Wrangler *Boot-leg WinterMagnet *WinterMagnet *Bamboom *Magnet-shroom *Winter Melon PvzF *EVERYONE CF3 Season 1 *Puff-shroom *Metal Petal *Toxic Pea *Magic Cirrus *Moonfruit *Flaming-Star Season 2 *Boot-leg Water Pea *Water Peashooter *Football Drone *Baseball Star R001 Season 2 *Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Repeater DF21 Season 2 *Threepeater *Twin Sunflower *Snapdragon CTF *Carp Wintermelon43 *Doom-shroom *Zombie God *Catapult Zombie *Zombot Drone *Melon-pult *Bamboo Shoot *Winter Bamboo Shoot *Cob Cannon *Recycling Bin *Troll-shroom *Bloomernag *Bonk Choy TDR *Runner Bean SCI Season 2 *Ice Crystal Shooter *Kiwi *White Radish *Saturn Peach Bomb *Small Radish *Pistachio *Coconut Sharpshooter *Freesiabee *Heavenly Peach *Hazelnut Ball *Droplet Shooter *Hurrikale Season 3 *Ice Crystal Shooter *White Radish *Small Radish *Hazelnut Ball *Coconut Sharpshooter *Freesiabee *Pistachio *Hurrikale *Fan Blover *Morning Glory *Umbrella Leaf *Dandelion Bomber *Jalapeno *Bamboo Drill Rx2 Season 2 *Rx2 *Boot-leg Rx2 *Pear TZ O.O Season 3 * Sloth Gargantuar * Ladder Zombie * Jester Zombie * Ra Zombie * Future Zombie * Noscoper Zombie * Bungee Zombie * Giga-Football Zombie RS23901 *Sickler *Scythelord The M.E.O.W. King Season 3 *King Cattail * Cattail Empress That guy in your closet SEASON 3! *Diamond *Doomius Shroomius *Iceburg Cyborg *Cyborile *Boot-leg Doomius Shroomius Scaredy-Shroom Season 3 *Scaredy *Citrus * [[User:Birdpool|''The Teashooter Overlord]] Teashooter Mag-Pea Plot Season 1 It started off with a fight between Waterfruit, Magnet-shroom and Booter. It didn't go well. Bamboom, WinterMagnet joined the battle field then. WMag tried to trick the Booter, But he was scanned 3 times. Boot-leg WinterMagnet joined the plants before the entire story, but this is what happend : Booter : Push off the cliff! WMag : Uhh... Boot-leg WMag : Can he join? He is a plant, but he sounds good... WMag : Nevermind.. WMag tries again Bamboom : Why do you want to leave us? Wmag winks. Booter : Hmmm... I will eliminate you. (They all attempt to finish booter) (They all shrink and get inside Booter's body.) BLWM : Hah.. Waterfruit, Surprised about how he eventually got inside was kind of ironic for him. WMag was surprised when He saw Chicken Wrangler is inside.... Then the plots changes. BLWM : I will poop and pour my poop inside his stomach WMag : Better to not look (All plants hide, WMag finds Chicken Wrangler) Chicken Wrangler : Forget it. Can I join? BLWM is done pooping BLWM : Okay Professor Tiyak goes to Booter's heart and start sniping it using a crossbow. Waterfruit, not knowing how this would work. Waterfruit sniped his brain, all plants and zombies joined Brain : Password BLWM : There is no real password. Forget him. (Passes through) They start hitting. The Chicken Wrangler was eating. He found something inside the brain Chicken Wrangler : Paper! Who was scanning his body! Chicken Wrangler : Seems something weird. I don't get it. WMag : I will go... (Cage falls) Boot-leg Blover : Nice one, but not yet! Booter : Sorry Boot-leg Blover, but you will die with them.. WMag : Boot-leg Blover, trust me. You can join us, and it's all solved. No tricks are in my hands. I can do nothing... (Convinces boot-leg B) Boot-leg Blover : Okay! I will finish them (Wmag told them all a method) Blover : Are we done? WMag : Ya! Winter Melon : We were excavating! All pults that aren't Bamboom, Cob Cannon, Winter Melon and WinterMagnet : Hi! Booter : I will ride a rollercoaster to scare them! WMag : WAAAAAAAAAAAH Boot-leg Blover gets a phone call Boot-leg Blover : Yes? Boot-leg blover appears to be called by Boot-leg Flaming Pea, She told him about the abuse done. So they both did this call : Boot-leg Flaming Pea : You traitor! Boot-leg Blover : Booter was the traitor! We scanned the data. Boot-leg Flaming Pea : Screw him! Boot-leg Blover : Spread this to the other boot-legs Professor Tiyak : I have an idea, let's go put poop inside his body Boot-leg Blver blows WMag away so he can bring poop buckets from the sewers Bucket! (Takes bucket and fills it with poop) Boot-legs : Let's build a boot-leg rocket, so we can all do this! WMag appears WMag : All, take a bucket! Boot-legs, can I ride inside your machine? (Rides) Boot-leg Blover : Sure. You can pour poop from outside WMag : That was what I was thinking! Boot-leg Torchwood and Magnet-shroom (not boot-leg) : Booter, join us. You want it. Booter : NEVER! Toxic Pea : My boot-leg variant is remaining evil WMag : I will shoot it Toxic Pea : Thanks... Magnet-shroom (calm voice) : Please, Booter, Please. Booter : NEVER! IMPOSSIBLE! SCREW YOU! MIDGET! Boot-leg Magnet-shroom : Forget it. Boot-leg WMag : Blover, I got an idea! Boot-leg Blover and Blover : Let's repell WMag so he can go and burn Booter! (He burns Booter) Boot-leg Flaming Pea : Is he done? WMag : I saved Wmag : I am, YES. Boot-leg Booter : I became a boot-leg! YEAH! Gargantuar Prime : Need help? Boot-leg Booter : Screw you! Gargantuar Prime : O, ok. Gargantuar Prime explodes WMag : Let's go deal with one. (A fight happens, WMag is the main offense) The fight : Microbots spawn, WMag damages them using a falcon punch Upgraed versions appear, damaged as a cake Robo-police come, Pwn'd. Moonfruit : Gonna damage these! Puff-shroom : Well yeah. We have to obviously deal some page. WMag damages the booter as well as every other one. Chicken Wrangler, Disco Jetpacker and Weightlifter appear at the field to defend WMag. WMag defeates the Booter WMag: All, put your abilities here! (All put abilities at WMag's beam) WMag :Any last words? (Starts charging) WMag : Booter, say sorry and it's all over (Charging is at maximum) Booter : NEVER Magic Cirrus : Electric Punch! WMag : Done.. (Booter is defeated) Booter respawns in 100hours.. (4 Days) WMag : Oh damn. (All boot-legs fade) WMag :What? WMag gets sucked into Boot-leg world (Pokes Boot-leg Blover) WMag : Hi... I guess? Boot-leg Blover : Hi Moonfruit shoots the machine so it falls. Wmag : According to my studies, we can revive you and all boot-legs... WMag : I will suck up your memory an put it in a Booter Memory. Then I will smash you, then reconstrust you in a familiar shape. Memory will make you all look like now. How is that? Season 2 ''As of this part, I will archive it not as a Transcript. Part 1 Blovin apparently wakes up too early, noticing that White Radish usually wakes up on that time, then sleeps again. Later on, the team have their breakfast, untill Boot-leg Water Pea removes the gadget that prevents deaths and causes a flood bomb which reaches the whole city. Boot-leg Hypno-shroom then hypnotizes all the citizens while Boot-leg Ghost Pepper posseses the president. Boot-leg Hypno-shroom commands the hypnotized citizens to go kill the team, causing the team to fight and kill some of the citizens. Blovin notes that the citizens are still innocent and shouldn't be killed since they are just hypnotized by Boot-leg Hypno-shroom.The team goes to the President to get Boot-leg Ghost Pepper out, but meanwhile, Boot-leg Water Pea drowns Klarissa in the flood, sucessfully killing her. Blovin was able to get Boot-leg Ghost Pepper out, saying that's it's over, but Boot-leg Ghost Pepper says "not yet", then Booteg Booter V2 comes out, and throws big obstacles to the team. Ninja Penguins shows up to fight the Boot-leg Booter V2. After a while, Blovin recommends to defeat the Boot-leg Booter V2 the same way as the defeated the first one, by combining everyone's abilities. However, when they did, Boot-leg Booter V2 rises again and shouts "Do not compare me to the first Booter!". After that, he causes an energy wave, heavily damaging everyone. Blovin notices that the Power Jar is still full and pours it on everyone except the Boot-legs, causing them to appear in a Mech will all of their powers. The Mech and Boot-leg Booter V2 start their fight with "You Got the Touch" from the original Transformers Movie (Not Michael Bay) playing. The Mech sucessfully drops the Boot-leg Booter V2 down a volcano, killing him and incinerating the Boot-leg V2s once and for all. Once the team manages to reach Ryza's house, which was quickly rebuilt, Devilin tells the team that the portal back to the main world was fixed, and they can now go home. The team enters a portal, with Tony and Ryza sharing one last kiss, then entering the portal. Once they were back, they forgot what happened and continued their normal lives. Back in the Booter's lair, the Booter's PC notices that the 2nd Booter died, creating the 3rd Booter in the progress. Arcs Arcs never appeared until Season 2. They are now scrapped so far as of the Season 2 Finale. To the Humanized, Gender-swapped City Arc All the characters were transported to the humanized, Gender-swapped City by the Booter. Shorts Shorts never appeared until Season 2. Shorts became scrapped. Many Days in Ryza's Beach House This short is based on Five Nights at Freddy's, except that it takes place in day, it isn't a horror short and it is endless. What you have to do is to hang out with Ryza. Category:Roleplays